Kaiju Girls
is a series of anime shorts produced by Tsuburaya Productions and Studio PuYUKAI, and of which ran for two seasons of 12 episodes each, animated in a super-deformed style. The show depicts the lives of normal girls with the souls of ancient Kaiju residing within them, and their adventures and comedic struggles to use this power for what is right. It is loosely based on the Ultra Monster Anthropomorphic Project. Synopsis Humanity's battle of many years with the kaiju, giant monsters, has finally come to an end. Now that Earth has entered an age of peace, girls with the souls of kaiju have begun to appear, giving them the ability to transform into kaiju. They are known as the Kaiju Girls, and this is the powerful, transient, beautiful, and at times easygoing story of the strange fate these girls bear.[https://myanimelist.net/anime/33011/Kaijuu_Girls__Ultra_Kaijuu_Gijinka_Keikaku Kaiju Girls at MyAnimeList] The first season follows a trio of high school girls carrying the souls of the three Capsule Kaiju: Agira, Windom and Miclas, as they join an organisation called 'GIRLS' in order to protect the peace of Japan. In the second season, Agira, Windom and Miclas are leading fulfilling lives as members of 'GIRLS'. However, a new species of 'Shadows' arise, the girls' toughest challenge yet. Meanwhile, Guts, another member of 'GIRLS', feels that something is off about herself. Characters GIRLS Official website * : Represents Agira. * : Represents Miclas. * : Represents Windom. * : Represents Pigmon. * : Represents Zetton. * : Represents Red King. * : Represents Eleking. * : Represents Gomora. * : Represents Zandrias. * : Represents King Joe. * : Represents Alien Guts and Shadow Alien Guts. * : Represents Noiseler. * : Represents Maga-Basser. * : Represents Maga-Jappa. Shadow * ** ** : A copy of Guts spawned from her insecurities. ** Others * : The mysterious voice in Agira's consciousness who give Agira the courage that eventually leads to her acquirement of her Kaiju Girl form. * : Indirectly mentioned by Reika in episode 8 of the first season, Mio is the first identified Kaiju Girl prior to the foundation of GIRLS. Represent Bemular. *'Unknown Kaiju Girl': Seen during the after-credits of the final episode of the first season. Assumed to be Live King. * : The mother of Zandrias, she also has her own Kaiju Girl form. * : A recurring character in the second season, is a hardcore fan of King Joe's. * : Seen during the after-credits of the final episode of the second season. Voice Actors * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * / Unknown Kaiju Girl: * : * : Merchandise To be added. Gallery Kaiju Girls Poster.jpg|Promotional poster for the first season. kaijugirls2poster.jpg|Promotional poster for the second season. kaijugirlsbluray.jpg|Blu-ray release cover art. External Link *[https://ultra-kaiju-gk.wikia.com/wiki/Kaiju_Girls_(Anime) Kaiju Girls on Ultra Monster Anthropomorphic Project Wiki] References Category:Productions Category:Series Category:Non-Ultra Series Category:Anime Category:Kaiju Girls